What we do for Love
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Arthur and Merlin have been together for a year and things are great until Merlin's magic is found out and is put in the dungeons. What will his friends think and will Arthur be able to save him before he's executed? Merthur. Rating may change. Warnings: some Non-Con
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first Merlin fanfic! I hope you enjoy and since this is my first, reviews are greatly appreciated so that I know what I'm doing wrong or right. I hope none of the characters are OOC but if they are please inform me and I'll try to fix it.**

* * *

Merlin and Arthur had been together for nearly a year now. Gwen, who had figured it out on her own, and Gaius, who Merlin eventually told, knew but no one else. Not even Morgana knew, though she did suspect something was going on. Both Merlin and Arthur hated the secret but they couldn't risk it getting out.

So, there was sneaking around and late nights. The fact that Gaius and Gwen knew made Merlin feel less guilty since the only other people he would want to know would be his mother and Morgana. He promised himself that he would tell his mother the next time he saw her, this wasn't something you could just put in a letter.

Morgana hadn't been told because Arthur had asked Merlin not to say anything to her though. It wasn't that they didn't trust her, for they did, Arthur was just particularly worried about what she might think.

Still, considering the circumstances they were both happy. However, they should've known it wouldn't last.

It was a Friday and Merlin had just brought in Arthur's breakfast. Curled up in bed, it took forever for Merlin to finally convince him to get up. He _may_ have used some kisses to help as well.

"You're lucky you're cute or I might've thrown something at you," muttered Arthur as he sat down in front of his food.

"That's never stopped you before."

"You're right," replied Arthur with a half smile as he picked up one of his boots and threw it at Merlin's head.

"Ow!" Merlin cried as the boot hit him behind the ear. However, he couldn't help from giving that goof-ish grin as Arthur laughed. "I don't understand why I put up with you."

"Oh, you know you love me," replied Arthur as he pulled Merlin into a kiss.

Sadly, they were interrupted as a knock at the door made them both jump. Merlin sighed as he took several steps back from Arthur so he wasn't right on top of him as Arthur said, "Come in."

The door burst open as knights poured in surrounding and grabbing Merlin before anyone could so much as blink. Arthur jumped to his feet as he cried, "What do you think you're doing?"

However, none of the knights answered. Arthur worriedly looked at Merlin and saw fear in his eyes that probably mirrored his own. When the knights began to leave with Merlin in tow, Arthur immediately ran after them, not even bothering to put his shoes on. At the moment, he really didn't look like a prince at all with his wrinkled clothes, messed up hair, and bare feet.

They went to the council room which was already full. His father stood instead of sitting in his chair and on the side stood several people. Among them were Gaius, Gwen, and Morgana. Arthur looked to them questioningly but all he got back were confused glances from the girls. Gaius, on the other hand, looked like he knew exactly what was going on.

Before he could say anything though, the knights shoved Merlin to the floor in front of Uther. The king looked at Arthur's servant with hatred as he said, "Merlin do you deny using magic?"

Shocked silence went around the room until Arthur said, "Father how can you accuse—"

"Silence!" yelled Uther as he glared at his son. "I repeat, do you deny using magic?"

Merlin's silence was answer enough.

"Take him away. I will announce his execution later."

As Merlin was dragged past Arthur he cried, "Say something! Deny it! Don't let them just drag you away!"

Merlin looked down at the ground, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. However, the knights didn't drag him off fast enough and Arthur saw them as clear as day.

Gwen looked to be about in tears too as her hands covered her face. Gaius gently took hold of her and guided her out of the room. Several other people left and finally it was only Morgana, Arthur, Uther, and two knights.

Morgana stayed silent from shock for only a little while when she yelled, "Do you have any proof of this?"

"A knight saw him in the stables," Uther replied simply. "He was levitating the armor while he was cleaning it."

"So you're going to execute him because he made it easier to clean some armor?" asked Morgan in disbelief.

"He was practicing magic. It doesn't matter how he was using it just that he was."

"But father, this is Merlin we're talking about. The boy who can barely go on a hunt with me because he hates the sight of killing animals, he wouldn't use it to hurt anyone. At least not without reason," Arthur responded, still silently in disbelief that Merlin was a sorcerer if what his father said was true.

"It doesn't matter!" yelled Uther. "He will be executed for what he has done no matter what you say to me!"

His yells echoed across the stone wall and floors as Morgana said, "You're unbelievable! Have you no compassion anymore?"

"Not for the practice of magic," replied Uther coldly, his answer causing Morgana to leave in a huff. "Go get yourself cleaned up Arthur," he then said as if nothing had happened.

However, Arthur didn't move. He may not be so sure about Merlin now, but he wasn't going to let him get executed no matter what the truth was. Arthur took a deep breath as he got ready to argue with his father, for once not needing Morgana or anyone else to convince him to stand up against the man.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. Hopefully this chapter pleases.**

* * *

"No."

"What did you say to me?" asked Uther. He glared at his son, expecting him to back down but he didn't.

"I said no. I'm not leaving until you release Merlin," replied Arthur. He stood tall, trying to make himself larger than he was while he kept his (somewhat) calm exterior.

"Have you gone mad? How many times must I say it to make it clear to you? Magic is evil and the punishment of practicing it is death. No one is above the law, not even you and least of all your manservant!" yelled Uther. It truthfully gave him no pleasure sentencing the boy to death but he had to make his son see since.

"Times change, nothing is ever for certain," countered Arthur, getting extremely angry and irritated now. "Ideas, people, traditions, and so much more are changing which means the law has to change as well to fit what is different."

"But magic will never change. Do you not understand that?"

"Science changes every day as people discover new things. Why can't—"

"Enough!" cried Uther as he interrupted his son. "Whether you like it or not, you can't change my ruling. Besides, why do you even care for him?"

"He's . . . different."

"Different certainly! He's probably one of the dullest servants I've ever had in this castle. He seems to barely remember anything correctly and getting pelted with food certainly has done any difference. He talks to you in some of the rudest of tones at times, acting like he knows best. He's naïve, foolish—"

"I'm in love with him!"

He shouldn't have said it. He probably should've left with everyone else but he just couldn't take it anymore. Those cruel words against Merlin being shouted at him just put more stress on him and he couldn't take it. He should be able to ignore things like this, keep a calm composure. He was the crowned Prince of Camelot but this one time, just this once he couldn't take it.

"You . . . love _him_?" The disgust was clear in the king's voice as he took a step towards his son. "Another man? It's sick!" Turning upon the two knights that were still in the room he then said, "Get out and if you breathe a word of this to anyone I'll have your heads." The knights quickly ran out, obviously believing the king's threat.

At that moment, Arthur involuntarily flinched from his father. His chest hurt as if he had been dealt a physical blow instead of one with words. He opened his mouth to say something . . . anything but his father beat him to it.

"You don't even know what you're saying," spat Uther. "That stupid boy just put a love spell on you which makes him even more disgusting than he already was by being a sorcerer."

"But I do love him . . ." Arthur trailed off as his mind wondered about the idea of a love potion. He would've noticed if anyone, especially Merlin had done anything . . . wouldn't he? But no! He couldn't let his father's ideas cloud his mind. He loved Merlin. He did!

"You are also forbidden to see him."

"What!?" cried Arthur.

"You heard me clearly enough. You are not allowed to see him. Hopefully once he's dead you'll come to your senses," Uther finished. He left the room then, leaving Arthur alone.

When it felt like he could breathe again Arthur slowly made it to his room. The few people he passed glanced at him, obviously worried about the prince. When he was in his room he didn't bother doing anything, just fell on to his bed limp.

Of course, part of the reason his father had acted so viciously was because magic was involved but still, Arthur hadn't expected a reaction like _that_. Arthur knew it was looked down upon but wasn't a father supposed to love his son above all else? It certainly didn't seem like that in Arthur's situation.

Then his mind wondered back to those words that his father had said.

_That stupid boy just put a love spell on you._

` Was possible that Merlin had done that? His love for Merlin didn't feel fake and Merlin certainly didn't seem like the type to do something like that. He was to kind and honest to do something like that.

And yet, doubt still crowded his mind.

A knock at his door made Arthur come out of his thoughts but he remained silent. When the knock came again, this time more panicked sounding, Arthur said, "Enter."

He didn't get up from the position on the bed so he didn't know who it was until the person was standing right over him. It was Morgana. The surprise caused him to finally move as he pushed himself up and frowned.

Before he could get any words out she asked, "What happened?"

It took a while for Arthur to answer but when he did all he said was, "My father will not release Merlin."

"Something else happened."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're more broken over this than you should be. You don't wallow in grief and pity so something must have happened. Something bad enough to break you."

"I'm not broken," replied Arthur a little to quickly which just proved Morgana's point.

"Was it something Uther said?" asked Morgana.

"Yes," admitted Arthur. "I told him something that I probably shouldn't have and he practically blew up."

"Did you tell him that you're in love with Merlin?" Arthur stared at her wide eyed as she rolled her eyes. "Honestly Arthur, you give me zero credit." Then in a much more serious voice she asked, "What did he say?"

"He started off by saying all these horrible things about Merlin as he tried to figure out why cared so much for him. I just couldn't take it anymore and yelled it out," admitted Arthur. "Then he called me disgusting and that I was probably under a love potion and that Merlin was disgusting."

Morgana's expression was that of pure fury at Uther's words. "How dare he say such things! Please tell me you don't believe any of this."

"No," _but I do have doubts now_, finished Arthur in his head. "I'm not allowed to see him either. He's going to die and there's nothing I can do about it."

"We can't just let him die," Morgana countered. "If one of us were in his position he wouldn't hesitate to try to save us and you know it."

"Then what do you suggest?" Arthur asked.

"Honestly, I don't know what to do right now," replied Morgana but before Arthur could get all depressed again she added, "but I think I know someone who might help. We should go to Gaius."


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing as there wasn't anything else to do at the moment, Arthur agreed, got fully dressed, and then he and Morgana were off to Gaius' chambers. Gwen was there when they got there as well. She had finished crying but her eyes were still red and puffy.

"Arthur, Morgana!" she cried as she rushed to them. "You have to help Merlin. He can't die."

"Well that is why we're here," replied Morgana. "We need to figure out how to save Merlin and thought Gaius could help."

Gaius sighed as he said, "I don't know what you expect me to do. I most certainly can't convince the king to change his mind. You know how he is."

"But you do know something right?" pressed Arthur. "Before, you looked like you knew more than you let on."

"Well, I do," replied Gaius. "I knew Merlin was a sorcerer, from the moment I met him."

"And you didn't turn him in?" asked Arthur.

"Would you?" countered Gaius.

Arthur shook his head no. Granted, if he had found out Merlin was a sorcerer _then_, he probably would've but now? He could never do something like that, no matter what he was. However, he had to ask, "Why didn't you turn him in?"

"Because magic isn't evil."

"But how can you be so sure?"

Instead of answering Arthur's question, Gaius asked, "Is your sword evil?"

"What do you mean Gaius?" asked Gwen, her brow furrowed.

"I mean, that just like Arthur's sword, magic is a tool. It cannot be classified as good or evil. It is the person that wields it that determines whether good or evil comes out of it. At the time that Uther banned magic, magic was mainly used for evil and I do believe that nothing will change his mind on the matter."

"But is there any way we could free him?" questioned Arthur.

"Not that I know of," replied Gaius.

"I have an idea," Morgana suddenly said. Upon everyone's questioning glance she said, "We can break him out."

"Morgana, do you realize how dangerous that could be?" questioned Gaius.

"So? We saved the druid boy despite the risk and that was quite a risk seeing as I got caught the first time," replied Morgana stubbornly.

"I wouldn't be much help seeing as my father has forbidden me to see him though," Arthur then said.

"Why would he do—wait, you told him?" questioned Gwen and Gaius frowned as he looked over at the prince, knowing already what Gwen meant.

Arthur gave a slight nod as he said, "Needless to say, he wasn't happy about it. If anything I just made the situation worse. He now thinks Merlin put a spell on me or gave me something to make me love him."

"But Merlin would never do that. He's to kind," said Gwen, her words similar to Morgana's earlier.

"I know that," replied Arthur. Nevertheless, despite everyone's reassurance, the doubt still lurked in his mind. "However, that doesn't change what my father thinks. We need to figure out a way to break Merlin out before it's to late."

"There are sure to be someone guarding his cell. Depending on how many we could always knock them out," suggested Morgana.

"But then the king will know that we helped him," said Gwen. "It does no good if we save Merlin only to be put in jail ourselves."

Gaius sighed as he said, "And that, is exactly the dilemma. Of course, if the person to help Merlin were to leave with him then both would be safe."

"I'll go then," replied Gwen.

"But you can't!" cried Morgana.

Gwen gave a sad smile as she said, "You are the king's ward. You cannot go and Arthur, you are the prince. No matter how far apart you and your father become, Camelot will always need you. It can't be you."

"But . . ." Arthur trailed off, knowing that despite everything Gwen was right. Still, if they went through with this, he wouldn't be able to see Merlin for quite some time, maybe never again. The thought hurt like someone had knocked the breath out of him. Despite this though, he said, "Stay safe. Also, we should get an idea of how to get you two out of the castle as well after you break him out of the cell."

* * *

Merlin's stomach growled as he lay on the hard, stone floor. He hadn't had breakfast that morning and his stomach ached for something. However, he ignored it as he curled in on himself, wishing he could disappear to the world.

Really, he probably could've but at the moment he just didn't care anymore. His friends probably hated him now anyway, even Arthur. And what was the point in living if Arthur thought he should die as well?

Merlin wanted to cry, to scream, but all he did was lay there.

The knights that stood guard occasionally glanced at him and Merlin could feel their cold glares drill into his back. Yesterday, those same guards probably would've smiled at him and asked how the prince was.

Oh, how so much could change.

He stayed like that for hours, not moving, when suddenly the sound of something or someone falling to the ground came to Merlin's ears. He turned around to see Gwen standing over the two fallen guards with a metal vase in one hand and a key in the other.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the short delay. I had probably a dozen different ideas on how to end this chapter. Still I hope this is satisfactory and thanks so much for the favoriting, reviews, and following.**

* * *

"Gwen! What are you—"

"Saving your skin now come on," she said, grabbing Merlin's hand and pulling him out of the cell after unlocking it.

Pulling Merlin through the castles corridors, Gwen snuck him around guards and servants until they were in the now empty kitchen of the castle. Using, a door normally used by servants, Gwen and Merlin went out of the castle and into the city streets. There were few people out but occasionally they still had to stop to hide from a passing citizen.

As they walked, when there was no one about, Merlin tried to ask, "What's going on?" but Gwen shushed him and whispered that she would explain everything when she was able to.

They were about half way through the city when warning bells went off. Once again they had to remain still as guards passed them. When the coast was clear, Gwen began to lead Merlin through the rest of the city until they were at its gates. Waiting for them was Arthur with three horses.

"Sire!" said Gwen, clear surprise in her voice. "But Morgana said she was coming."

"Don't worry," replied Arthur. "As far as the rest of the castle knows, I'm on a hunting trip and should be back tomorrow morning. I'm just here to get you on your way."

At the sound of those words Merlin's heart plummeted. He should've known that Arthur wasn't actually staying with them. No matter how much Arthur cared for him Camelot would always have to come first. However, Merlin still didn't know what Arthur truly thought of him now. No one had said anything about the fact that he was a sorcerer and he didn't know if this was a good or bad thing.

Arthur got onto one of the horses and Gwen and Merlin followed suit. Each horse carried several packs of food and clothing, including Arthur's which he would later transfer to the other horses. They moved quickly through the night, clouds covering the moon and stars. Riding for nearly an hour, no one said anything until finally Merlin broke the silence.

"Neither of you have said anything about it," Merlin commented, looking down at the ground.

"About what?" asked Arthur as if he didn't know.

"The fact that I . . . I lied. To all of you and about something like this, magic—"

"Merlin, what have I told you about rambling?" interrupted Arthur. Upon Merlin's stunned silence he said, "I told you not to do it. Makes you look like a fool."

"But—"

"But nothing," said Arthur as he stopped his horse. "I can't just hang onto every word my father says. I have to have my own opinions and when it comes to magic, I've only been introduced to it through my father's words and all that has happened. But that's only one side of the story isn't? Because knowing you're a sorcerer makes complete since. All those times that I got lucky, it wasn't luck it was you wasn't it?"

Merlin gave a slight nod, still surprised by all that Arthur had said. Arthur sighed as he said, "I'm still surprised just as anyone but learning this does not mean I'm going to throw you away."

Gwen then interjected and put in, "You're our friend Merlin. We'll always back you up."

"I've caused you so much trouble though and now you too Gwen are in danger."

"Merlin, I chose to do this. Yes, I'll miss Camelot but don't worry. Everything will be fine." At her words, the group began to move again.

However, as they once again rode in silence Merlin wished he could believe her words.

* * *

It wasn't until the sun broke over the horizon that they finally stopped. Arthur began giving suggestions about where to go as he transferred the extra food and clothes to their horses.

"I'd suggest not going to your mother's village for awhile, just in case," Arthur finally finished. "The best idea, though, is to stay off the roads and to get out of the kingdom."

Gwen nodded as she got back onto her horse, her legs and back aching from the long ride. Merlin felt the same but before he got onto his horse he walked over to Arthur.

"I . . . when will I see you again?"

Arthur sighed as he looked at the ground, wondering about that same question. "I honestly don't know. However, the moment an opportunity passes me I'll take it. I promise you that."

Arthur kissed him softly, only brushing his lips, but Merlin could feel the sorrow and the longing behind it all. It made him want to pursue it but he didn't. When Arthur began to pull back, he did the same.

Arthur began to turn away so that he could get back up on his own horse when Merlin suddenly pulled him into a hug which surprised both Gwen and Arthur. Gripping him tightly, Merlin said, "I'll miss you."

Still surprised by Merlin's action, Arthur slowly wrapped his own arms around him and whispered back, "I'll miss you two."

Finally they broke away and got onto their own horses. As the distance in between them increased, neither looked back, to afraid that if they did they wouldn't be able to keep going.

As Gwen and Merlin went down the road in the earliest parts of the morning, Gwen commented, "You really do love don't you."

"Yes."

The reply surprised Gwen as it sounded as if Merlin was being choked or couldn't swallow. Upon looking back she saw tears streaming down his face and quickly looked away, trying to give him as much privacy as she could. It wasn't until noon that the tears fully stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

When Arthur was back at Camelot, he was told his father wanted to see him immediately. After cleaning himself up a bit, he met Uther in his own chambers.

"Did you know about this? Did you help them at all?"

"Who? What are you talking about father?" asked Arthur, playing dumb. "I was out hunting. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"He escaped! That blasted sorcerer escaped and with the help of Morgana's maid no less," growled Uther in anger. "If you have any idea of where they've gone you had best tell me now for the consequences will be deadly."

"How would I know? I just found out this moment," replied Arthur. "Besides, shouldn't you be asking Morgana about this? It was her maid servant that helped Merlin escape."

"I already have. The poor girl's devastated. She doesn't know anything," said Uther as Arthur inwardly sighed in relief.

"If you don't mind father, and if you have no more questions, I'd best be off," Arthur then said as he turned to leave. However, Uther stopped him before he could go.

"I must ask one more thing of you," said the king. "What you said yesterday, were those feelings real?"

_Of course they were real!_, was what Arthur wanted to yell. However, he bottled it up and instead said, "No, it must've been a spell."

His father nodded as he replied, "That's what I thought. You may leave now."

As Arthur walked out of the room a part of him wanted to just curl up and die while the rest of him wanted to maim his father for life. Why couldn't he just accept who his son was?

In the end, he didn't go to his room but neither did he go to training. Instead he went to Gaius' chambers to tell him what had happened. Morgana was already there when he arrived.

"Sire, I heard you were back," said Gaius. "How did everything go?"

"All according to plan," replied Arthur.

Morgana gave a visible sigh of relief as she said, "That's good. I also heard the king wanted you. What happened?"

"Nothing of importance," Arthur retorted. "He asked me if I had helped Gwen and Merlin but of course I told him no."

Gaius nodded as he remarked, "I hope they fare well."

"As do I," replied Morgana. "Do you know where they are headed?"

"No," replied Arthur. "However, it is hopefully out of the kingdom. I warned him to not see his mother for a while though just in case."

Morgana nodded in agreement, said good-bye to both Gaius and Arthur, and then left the room. Gaius began to go back to work when he noticed that Arthur hadn't left. "Is there something else you wanted sire?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, do you have anything to help me to sleep?"

"I do, but why do you ask? Are you having nightmares or just not able to go to bed?"

"Neither, but something tells me I will soon."

* * *

Gwen and Merlin had been riding for the rest of the day despite their endless riding the night before. However, they kept going and finally decided that it was best to stop when Gwen almost fell off her horse from fatigue.

It was into the afternoon and nearly dark when they stopped. Moving off the road and into the forest that surrounded them, they set up a makeshift camp. Despite the cold, they didn't build a fire and ate a bit of bread, deciding that it was best if they rationed their food.

As he swallowed his small dinner, Merlin took a map out of one of the packs that Arthur had gotten for them. "There's a town about one more days ride from here," he said to Gwen in the growing darkness.

"Let me see," said Gwen as she took the map from Merlin. It took her a moment as she squinted at it, what with the little light they had. "I've never heard of it but it's on the edge of the kingdom so it should be safe to stop there for at least a night or two."

"Okay," Merlin agreed.

He put the map away and was about to go to bed when Gwen suddenly called, "Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"How do you use your magic?"

"What do you mean?"

He could hear her sigh as Gwen said, "I've only really seen magic used for evil. What do you use it for?"

"Well when Gaius isn't around I use it to help with any chores he's given me," Merlin commented with a small chuckle and he could hear the echo of it in the darkness come from Gwen. "A lot of times I use it to save Arthur's neck."

"Really?" Gwen said, sounding almost awed at the thought.

"Yeah, I . . . I was also the one to heal your father," Merlin said. He didn't want to bring up Gwen's father, Tom, but since she knew about his magic he thought she should know what had happened. "I'm sorry for all the trouble it caused you."

"Don't say that Merlin," Gwen replied. She tried to keep her voice calm but it was obvious it saddened her to speak of her father. "I still got out of it okay and you gave me more time with my father. I thank you for that."

"You're welcome," Merlin replied.

They remained silent for a long time and Merlin had thought that Gwen had gone to sleep when she asked, "Do miss Gaius too?"

"Yeah, he's been the closest thing I ever had to a father figure," replied Merlin. "I hope I see him again. What about you? Anyone you're going to miss?"

"Well Gaius of course," replied Gwen, "Arthur too even though I wasn't around him to much. Morgana especially, though. She's the closest thing I've had to a sister."

Merlin nodded in understanding, even though she couldn't see. "Good night Gwen."

"Night Merlin."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks so much to all the people who have followed my story, favorited it, and/or reviewed. I always love to hear what the readers think and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

* * *

Three weeks had passed and there had been no word from either Gwen or Merlin. Granted, it would've been risky if they had sent anything but still, that didn't make Arthur any less anxious. He hid it from the knights and his father, Morgana and Gaius, but at night he tossed and turned when he should've been sleeping, not able to get the boy with black hair and blue eyes out of his head.

Gaius gave him medicine to sleep and it did help. However, sometimes he didn't take it, preferring to stay up and think.

His days seemed so much more boring now without the young sorcerer and his room way to quit. Sometimes he had to stop himself as he began to ask Merlin something only to realize that he wasn't there.

He had to be careful with Morgana as he almost asked how Gwen was as well. It was just so hard trying to get used to how things were now. Still, he'd rather it be like this than Merlin be dead.

His father had of course sent out guards after Merlin and Gwen but seeing as it was three weeks later, he never mentioned them or the conversation that he and Arthur had had prior to their escaping. In some ways, Arthur wished his father would confront him again. Then at least he wouldn't have to feel like it was unfinished.

For, Arthur didn't miss those accusing glances whether they were at the dinner table, during a meeting, or in the corridors. He didn't miss that it seemed Uther watched his every move, especially if his eyes happened to linger on any man for to long.

At one point, when the daughter of one of Uther's allies came to the castle to visit for a few days, the king had suggested to his son of marrying her.

When Arthur had said it was unlikely, he quickly had to amend it by commenting that he had only known her for a few days and that there were plenty of girls in the kingdom that he could choose from.

Uther seemed happy with that answer but Arthur was not.

However, it took him another week, now a month since Merlin and Gwen had left, for Arthur to get up his courage and confront his father.

"We need to talk," he suddenly said as he burst into his father's room without permission.

"You are a prince, not a barn animal. When you wish to enter my chambers you ask," Uther replied, ignoring his son's statement.

"That doesn't matter at the moment," Arthur nearly shouted. He had to hurry up before he lost his nerve completely and just ran out of the room. "We need to talk and not whenever it is fine for you but right here, right now."

"Well what is it?" muttered Uther with obvious little interest.

"I'm still in love with Merlin."

"What—"

"Just shut up for a moment!" Arthur cried out.

"How dare you speak to your king like that!"

"But I'm not speaking to my king; I'm speaking to my father! Why must you hate me because I say that I care for Merlin? I know it's not just sorcerery. I know that it's also because Merlin's a man. Why must you hate me because of that? What is so wrong—"

"Shut up!" yelled Uther as he slapped Arthur hard the face. "Everything is wrong when it comes to liking a man. It's unnatural, looked down upon, and the only son of mine, my heir, will not be like that!"

Arthur remained silent, his hand going up to the area where his father had slapped him. It hurt and when he brought his hand away it was red with blood.

"Now get out of my sight," said Uther disgust.

Arthur did so, part of him wanting to just go jump off a cliff and the other part of him wanting to run a sword through his father's head. He went to his room and once in there, went berserk. He pushed everything off his table, papers and books falling to the ground along with plates and goblets. The ink bottle that had been sitting there shattered as Arthur then moved to other parts of his room, tearing things apart and ripping them down.

When it finally looked like a storm or elephant had gone through his room, Arthur stopped and just took huge gulps of air, trying to calm himself down. Glancing at a now broken mirror, Arthur saw the cut on his face and it didn't look good.

Though he still felt like smashing something, he eventually left to go to Gaius and get it cleaned up.

When he got there, Gaius was smiling down at some letter he was reading but immediately frowned as he saw Arthur and the reason why he was there. "Sire, may I ask what happened?" asked Gaius as he guided Arthur to a chair.

"Training accident."

"There was no training today sire," Gaius reminded him as Arthur inwardly cursed himself. "Now will you tell me what actually happened?"

"No," replied Arthur stubbornly. However, as Gaius wiped away the blood and cleaned the cut he finally admitted, "I had a fight with my father."  
"Ah," Gaius murmured with a sigh. "The king always has had quite a temper. I'm going to assume that it was the subject of Merlin that caused him to slap you."

"Then you assume correctly," Arthur said with a sigh that caused a slight twinge in his face. "He said it was unnatural and personally I'm surprised he didn't call me a monster because it certainly seemed like that was what he was implying. Is it truly that wrong Gaius?"

The question caused Gaius to give another sigh as he said, "It is only wrong if you believe it to be. Your opinion is the one that matters most."

"Maybe when you're a regular bloke but when you're the prince everyone's opinions matter."

"Sadly, that is true. Still, I think I have something that might cheer you up a bit," said Gaius as he picked up the letter that he had been reading earlier. "It's from Merlin to you."

Arthur eagerly took the letter but when he began reading it, it was from some trader to Gaius. "This isn't—"

"I probably should've added that the actual letter is on the back side and you might need candle light to read it," replied Gaius with a small smirk.

Arthur turned the letter over and got a candle, putting the letter close to the flame but not so close that it would burn. On the blank sheet words began to appear and Arthur began to read:

_Dear Arthur,_

_I hope you've gotten this even if you aren't able to reply. This past month has been quite hectic but in a way, an adventure as well. Gwen and I have met loads of people, some more friendly than others I admit. _

_A few days ago we visited my mother. You were right in suggesting that we not visit her immediately for apparently a small group of your knights did visit her. However, it was safe there when Gwen and I arrived so we were able to stay three days. Also, I hope it's all right but I told her about me and you. She took it pretty well considering everything. I'll probably go back there but for now we're still on the move too. _

_I've taken the odd jobs occasionally so don't worry about us going hungry or anything. We have had to sleep in the rain sometimes when we're in between villages but it hasn't been to bad thankfully. Gwen also says high to you, Morgana, and Gaius as do I._

Here the writing began to get shaky.

_I miss you terribly Arthur. I wish I could see you again but I know it's to dangerous. I have trouble sleeping at night sometimes because all I can do is think about you. Having Gwen along with me is nice but I'm still lonely. I miss everything about you whether it's when you're cheering me up or being a big prat. I miss your warmth next to mine on those rare nights. I love you._

_Merlin_

Arthur's eyes filled with tears that he was almost ready to wipe away when he noted that Gaius had left the room, giving him some privacy. With the room empty, Arthur let the tears flow as he reread the last paragraph of the letter over and over again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Two months," said Merlin.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Two months since we left Camelot," Merlin said with a sigh as he got up from the bed. They were staying in a small tavern on the edge of the current town they were in.

"It doesn't seem like it's been that long," commented Gwen.

"And sometimes it seems like it's been longer," Merlin replied.

"I know it's been hard but at least you've been able to write to him and you have occasionally gotten replies from Arthur," Gwen said.

"It's a good thing you're an optimist or else I might've jumped off a cliff by now," joked Merlin with a smile even though on the inside he actually meant it. If he didn't have Gwen as a constant companion then Merlin truthfully didn't know what state of mind he might be in now.

That morning they left the tavern, on the road once more. However, before the sun had disappeared under the horizon they were already in another town, this one smaller than the last one. When they got there, Merlin couldn't help but notice one man that he could've sworn had been in the town they had just left and maybe even the one before that.

Nevertheless, he dismissed it as nothing more than his imagination and went on to find the nearest tavern or inn for him and Gwen to sleep that night.

That night, it took him awhile to actually fall asleep but once he had, it was absent of dreams. When Merlin woke up, he was groggy and felt like he had drank a tankard of something extremely strong which was strange as he hadn't even eaten anything the night before. When he finally opened his eyes he was shocked at what he saw.

He was no longer in the tavern, that was for sure, and Gwen wasn't there either. However, the man from before was. Tall and largely muscled, even if he wasn't giving that creepy grin or had long greasy hair he would've been scary nevertheless.

The man looked down as he said, "Nice to meet you Merlin. Even if you weren't a sorcerer I can see why you would have a price on your head. You're a pretty boy."

The man's calloused hand stroked said boy's cheek as Merlin shuttered at the man's touch.

* * *

When Gwen woke up she was alone which was strange as Merlin had been all about sticking together no matter what. There wasn't a bathroom so Gwen got herself dressed and went downstairs expecting to see Merlin eating breakfast but he wasn't there.

Gwen went back up and found all of Merlin's belongings that he had brought up still there and no note. It worried Gwen so much that she went outside to see if any of their belongings on the horses or one of the horses themselves were missing but everything was there. As she walked back towards the tavern, she noticed a piece of cloth that when she picked it up, found out it was a necktie, one of Merlin's neckties.

She stayed in town the entire day, trying to get any information from anyone but no one seemed to know where Merlin had gone. He didn't show up either and finally, when it was already dark and sensibly people were in bed, Gwen got on her horse, tied the other horse to hers so it wouldn't run off, and began her journey to the only place she knew she could get help.

Camelot.

It would be dangerous going back there but sending a letter would take to long and by then it could be to late. Gwen doubted that any of Uther's knights had found them because if they had then Gwen would've been taken as well. However, only Merlin was gone which suggested that someone who was only interested in Merlin had taken him. Still, Gwen couldn't think of who that could be and for all she knew Merlin could be lying dead in some river right now.

Nevertheless, there wasn't any other option for her.

* * *

"So you're a bounty hunter," Merlin said. He was now tied down to a chair, the strange man sitting in front of him. Merlin would've used his magic to get out of the situation and go find Gwen but the man had put a medallion around his neck that seemed to be stopping him from using magic.

"Yes, I'm a bounty hunter. The name's Gregson."

"I would think that there would be a price on Gwen's head as well seeing as she helped me escape."

"That girl you were with? Yeah, there's a price on her head but yours is larger and besides, I've got plans for you," Gregson said with a sick grin. "You see, rumors have been going around that the prince has been with some boy in what I assume is a very sensual way. Even if they are just rumors, it's a fact that you use to be the prince's servant and he's gone to many lengths to save your own life or to help you."

"So?"

"So, I think that if the prince cares for you enough, he'll pay more than his father to keep you alive than to just outright kill you."

"It's a stupid idea and even if Arthur were willing to save me he wouldn't pay you. He'd track you down and cut your head off instead. Or at the very least throw you in the dungeons for life," replied Merlin.

"First name basis are you? I'm starting to lean more towards the rumors," Gregson commented, ignoring everything else Merlin had said. "Still, either way, you'll be some fun for however long I have you."

"Fun?" asked Merlin and he cursed himself on how high his voice went.

"Well, if the prince wants you you're not going back in perfect condition and if the king gets you all I have to bring him is a head."

Merlin knew what the underlying meaning meant and it shook him to the core. Without his magic and Arthur probably several days if not a week's ride away, Merlin felt more vulnerable than he had in his entire life.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I don't think I've ever written a more depressing fanfic period! Rereading my own chapter made me want to cry and almost makes me feel bad for everything that's happening to Merlin and Arthur. Almost. The show will still go on I say! Thanks for the reviews, favoriting, and alerts as always. Enjoy.**

* * *

After the second incident with his father, Arthur rarely ever talked to him unless if need be. He hated how they had only grown farther apart but what was done was done. Now over a month later, a little over two months since Merlin had left, Arthur had just been taking off his shoes when Morgana burst into his room.

"You know, I could've been naked for all you know," remarked Arthur with a sigh as Morgana grabbed him by the arm.

"Well luckily for me you weren't now come on," she said forcefully, pulling him to his feet.

"Whoa, what's going on?"

Morgana leant in and whispered, "Gwen's back."

For a moment Arthur's heart leapt with joy when he realized she had only said Gwen. "But what of Merlin?" he asked.

"I don't know but Gwen seems be in a terrible fright."

It took all of Arthur's strength not to bolt to Gaius' chambers, where Gwen was, as he quickly walked down the castle corridors with Morgana at his side.

When he got there, he saw Gwen dressed in trousers, a baggy shirt, and a cloak. With the hood pulled over her head, she probably would've looked like a boy explaining how she got in. Her few belongings were with her and she sat with Gaius who also had a worried look on his face.

"What's happened? Where's Merlin?" asked Arthur the moment he walked in to the room.

"Merlin has disappeared," Gaius replied.

Before Arthur could ask anything, Gwen explained what happened and included the fact that she waited for him in the town but he never turned up and that it had been a week since his disappearance seeing as it took Gwen a week to get to Camelot. "I didn't know where else to go," Gwen finished.

"Don't worry Gwen," said Morgana, "we'll find him."

"Yes we can leave right now," Arthur said, immediately wanting to go search for Merlin.

"I would have to advise against that sire," spoke Gaius. "We do not know where Merlin is or what precisely has happened. Besides, he is a sorcerer and I wouldn't be surprised if he sent word or even showed up."

"But while we sit here and wait he could be lying dead in a ditch."

"If that were the case there would be no point in you going period," replied Giaus.

Arthur let out a great sigh, worry still clear in his face. "But it took Gwen a week to get here, I think that's plenty of time for waiting," said Arthur. However, as Gaius looked at him he sighed, "Fine, if we haven't heard from him within another week I'll go out looking for him."

"That seems reasonable enough," replied Morgana though she felt the same way as Arthur, wanting to go out and look for Merlin.

So, they waited and five days later a note arrived for Arthur. It explained that the sender wanted Arthur to meet him at the mouth of a river in a forest a week's ride from Camelot. In exchange for Merlin's life, the sender wanted ten thousand gold pieces.

* * *

Merlin had never wished for death before but he did now. He had come to find that he was in what looked like a one roomed cabin. It was small and fowl smelling with not a single corner of room.

He had been in that same room for what seemed like two weeks now. However, without being able to tell if it was night or day, it could've been hours or months for all Merlin knew. At first, he had tried to escape but not only was it nearly impossible without the use of his magic but the bounty hunter Gregson always caught him and when he did, it was time for what he called another 'session.'

Now, cuts and bruises covered his body and in the center of his stomach was an ugly, open burn that hadn't fully scabbed. Merlin had tried to stop eating but food and water were then just forced down his throat. Still, his throat was dry and his lips cracked.

His clothes were now almost completely destroyed and all he really wore were scraps of cloth. At night when he slept, it was with his feet and hands tied together in the most awkward of ways meaning he couldn't curl up and try to maintain what little body heat he had.

Merlin was miserable and in a way, he no longer even felt human. He was just a toy. A toy to be played with, that could have anything done to it. His cries of pain didn't matter because he no longer cried. He just couldn't. Merlin's screams didn't matter either because he could no longer scream.

Like a toy he made slight, alien noises, when pushed or poked in the right place but nothing more.

While trapped there, Merlin became broken, his soul destroyed as he was violated over and over again. So broken was he, that there was no reaction when Gregson said that they were leaving because it ended up that Arthur was coming for him after all.

But just as a toy has no emotion, neither did Merlin as he let himself be dragged out of the cabin and tied to a horse. He didn't look at his surroundings to try to figure out where he was because what was the point? A toy just does what his master wants until said master throws him away.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for the wait but I hope you like the chapter still. Don't worry, I won't leave this unfinished, but I apologize ahead of time if I stop writing again. I'm about to start school again so things are a bit hectic. Thanks for all reviews, followers, and favoriting so far.**

* * *

Arthur didn't hesitate as he took the ten thousand gold pieces. Granted, he didn't actually intend to give it to whoever had taken Merlin. He was defiantly going to make them pay for anything that happened to him but he doubted that whoever was holding Merlin was stupid enough to just give over the sorcerer without at least proof of the money.

Gwen and Morgana both wanted to come but the letter had said for Arthur to come alone. If anyone else went then that could be putting Merlin in danger. Of course, what with Arthur being the future king and everything it took a while to convince both them and Gaius that it was best if he went alone.

However, Morgana still brought a very important question to the front of everyone's mind. "What will you tell your father? It won't exactly look good if you disappear for over a week and suddenly appear out of nowhere with a sorcerer on your horse."

"Don't worry I'll think of something," was Arthur's reply which simply translated to he had no idea what he was going to do. For the moment, all that mattered to him was saving Merlin.

He left at night, making sure he packed enough food for himself. He was tempted to bring along his sword but once again, doing that could endanger Merlin. However, he did bring a dagger that he easily hid under his clothes.

Going as quickly as possible to the place, even though getting there any earlier probably wouldn't change anything, Arthur rode as quickly as he was able. He went with little sleep and in truth even if he had tried to sleep for longer periods of time he more than likely could not, do to worry. The only reason he could get what little sleep he did was because he had exhausted himself during the day.

* * *

As Arthur was on his way to save Merlin, Gwen was hiding with Gaius and poor Morgana was currently getting yelled at by Uther.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?!" yelled the king.

"I mean I don't know," retorted Morgana hotly. "Honestly, why do you even suspect me?"  
"Because it seems every time Arthur does something out of the ordinary you're involved somehow."

"Well I can assure you that I don't know what he's up to," replied Morgana.

Finally Uther, let her leave, not because he didn't think she knew anything, but because he knew that even if she did she would never tell him. Morgana left calmly but once she was out the doors she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She hoped Arthur would hurry back soon and when he did, he'd have a satisfactory answer for his father.

* * *

Arthur wasn't sure if he was early or what seeing as the letter hadn't said anything about a specific time of day. Either way, no one was there so Arthur sat down and waited. The sun had already started to sink back down when they arrived.

The man, who had obviously been the one to write the letter, sat upon a horse that looked almost as bad off as himself. Beside him stood Merlin who looked like he might collapse at any second.

Merlin looked absolutely horrible compared to the last time Arthur had seen him and a strange medallion was now around his neck. Arthur didn't know what it was but at the moment that didn't matter. His hand itched to take hold of his hidden blade and plunge it into the man in front of him but for all he knew, the man could have his own concealed weapon and kill Merlin on the spot.

"Did you bring what I asked?" the man asked.

"Yep, here's one bag. It contains one-thousand out of the ten-hundred pieces you asked for. Think of it as a reassurance," said Arthur as he handed over the bag.

The man grabbed at it like a starving man grabs for food. He took out one piece, looked at it, bit it, and upon seeming satisfied, gave an extremely disturbing grin. "Alright, you give me the rest of the bags and I'll hand over your precious sorcerer."

Arthur resisted the urge to growl as he weighed his options. Finally, one by one, he gave the remaining bags of gold over to the man and as the last one passed hands, the man shoved Merlin at Arthur, causing both to tumble to the ground.

Despite the quick acquaintance with the ground, Arthur quickly took out his hidden dagger and threw it at the man who now had his back turned and had been galloping away. The knife embedded itself into his back, causing him to fall off the now started horse.

Arthur immediately tried to get up to see about the now, what he presumed anyway, dead man and scared horse except he found he couldn't because Merlin was holding on tightly, not letting go.

Now that they were side by side, Arthur could get a good look at him, and he saw just how truly pained and dirty he was. "Merlin," he said softly but when he got no response he said it again. He took Merlin's face in his hands and brushed his thumb against his lips. It was meant to be a kind gesture, a familiar, comfortable one.

Merlin flinched away instead though he still did not let go.

"Merlin, I won't hurt you. You know me. You know I wouldn't hurt you."

At his words, the sorcerer finally began to react as he replied in a hoarse, soft voice, "Yes . . . you would. You once . . . threw your . . . boot at me." The small smile he gave afterwards showed he was joking but at the moment it just made Merlin look even more pitiful.

"Well, you're safe now. You can let go," Arthur said. Achingly slow, Merlin's fingers let go of the prince's clothing and Arthur began to move towards the man that was now obviously dead. Merlin looked like he wanted to reach out and grab hold of Arthur once more but he didn't.

Arthur moved towards the man and pulled his dagger out of his back. He wanted to pummel the man but he was already dead so there wasn't much point in that. And the fact that if Arthur used any sort of violence in front of Merlin he didn't know what his broken mind would think.

He then calmed the horse down, soothing it, and then finally went back over to Merlin. "How about we get this off of you now," Arthur suggested, gesturing to the strange medallion.

Merlin gave a soft nod as Arthur took it off him. Around Merlin's neck and shoulders were obviously raw and in some places the skin was scabbed over and bleeding. "What was this for?" asked Arthur.

For a long time Merlin was silent and the prince wondered if his question would ever get answered. However, Merlin eventually said, "It . . . stopped me from . . . using magic. It was why . . . I couldn't . . . get away."

Arthur nodded in understanding. The fact that the medallion staunched magic, meaning it had to be made of magic itself, gave Arthur an idea. The idea, if it worked, would explain his long absence and maybe even get Merlin off the hook. Nevertheless, that didn't matter right now and Arthur said, "We best get you cleaned up."

Before he did, he moved the now dead man, there wasn't anything on his person that was worth anything though the horse could be of some help and had packets of food on it, over to some bushes and covered him up in cloth.

Then, he led Merlin to the river that had been by them the entire time. Methodically, Arthur removed the little clothing that was left, inwardly cursing himself every time Merlin winced. Arthur used his own clothes to then clothe Merlin but even afterwards in clean clothes and without any dirt on him, he still looked just as bad as before if not worse. The bruises and places that needed to be bandaged were even more obvious and it looked as if Merlin had lost twenty pounds when the layer of grime had come off him. It was amazing he could stay awake, nevertheless even be alive.

By now it was to late to leave so Arthur made camp as Merlin huddled in front of the quickly made fire, eating and drinking what little food and water Arthur could convince him to consume. When Arthur was done, he sat besides Merlin and once again tried to do another comforting gesture, this time pulling the sorcerer close, but he flinched away again.

"What did he do to you Merlin? How could you be so broken?"

Even though he had spoken it out loud, Arthur had meant them to be more of a rhetorical sort of questions. However, Merlin responded with, "All over. Pain . . . all over."

"Did he torture you?"

Merlin quickly shook his head. "No . . . he said . . . not torture. I was . . . I was just . . . I'm a plaything. Just a plaything."

Arthur understood the meaning behind his words. It made since why Merlin would especially flinch away from any sort of sensual contact. Still, that didn't stop Arthur from grabbing hold of Merlin and pulling him towards him, not wanting to ever let go again.

For a moment Merlin was as stiff as a board but after what seemed like hours his muscles slowly eased up. Finally, he let himself be fully supported by Arthur as he sobbed, the tears coming down and not looking like they were going to stop.


	10. Chapter 10

It had taken way longer for Arthur to get back to Camelot but for good reason. He had had to send a letter over to Merlin's mother and make sure there had been time for her to get it for his plan to work. Now that over a week had passed Merlin had become more him and most of his physical wounds were healing nicely. However, the mental ones would take much more time.

Merlin still flinched when touched and there were plenty of nights where he either woke up covered in sweat, screaming, or both. Sometimes he wouldn't wake up, at least not fully, until Arthur was able to hold him tight, showing Merlin that he was safe now.

When they arrived at Camelot, it wasn't really surprising that guards immediately surrounded them and that it took some convincing from Arthur so that they didn't kill Merlin then and there. Finally, they were taken to his father. On their way, Arthur carried a large bundle that reeked of something fowl.

Upon arriving in his father's court, Arthur was thankful that besides a few guards, Gaius, and Morgana they were completely alone. Arthur dropped the bundle on to the ground and Uther looked at it, curiosity and anger mixed in his eyes.

"Where have you been Arthur and why is that blasted sorcerer with you?" the king asked.

"I am sorry for my absence, sire, but the one you name sorcerer is not a sorcerer at all. However, this man is," replied Arthur as he moved away part of the cloth that covered the bundle in front of everyone.

It revealed the corpse of the man that had kidnapped Merlin, the medallion that had originally been around Merlin's neck now around his. Arthur knew what the medallion did, Merlin had told him, but his father didn't. All he saw was something that looked like magic.

"I can see this man being a sorcerer but that doesn't mean your servant isn't one. You'll have to explain where you were and what happened," replied Uther.

"Yes sir," said Arthur as he went into his (made-up) tale. "You see, the man before you went to the village where Merlin used to live with his mother. He tried to bewitch the villagers but at best, he could only come up with illusions. Merlin was one of the few who could see through the illusions and with the help of his mother and the rest of the village, he eventually drove the man out.

"The man obviously ended up wanting revenge. He decided he would get Merlin killed seeing as he was the one who first saw through his illusions and also because it would cause some of the villagers much pain, especially Merlin's mother." Merlin nodded for emphasis at this moment. Arthur had already told him his plan.

"The man then figured that if he killed Merlin, an investigation was likely to occur seeing as he is my servant after all and some people might think I was the intended target. So, he decided to do one of his little illusions, realizing that he could just have Merlin executed, and for something he never actually did.

"Guinevere, Morgana's maid, believed Merlin's story and when they escaped, just to confirm it, they visited Merlin's village. Later, when this man found out Merlin had escaped, he decided to finish off the job himself. He captured Merlin and Guinevere believed I could help since she knew that I thought Merlin was innocent as well."

"Why did neither servant speak up the?" asked his father.

"Because they had no physical evidence and their word against a knight is very little," replied Arthur.

Silence enveloped the court for quite a while but eventually Uther said, "I believe you for you have no reason to lie but if what you speak of is true then you would also be fine if I had someone visit the village to check out your story."

"I have nothing against it sire. By all means go ahead," replied Arthur and the moment he spoke these words, he knew he had the king believing the lie.

Uther looked towards Merlin and then turned to Gaius to say, "He needs medical attention. I will trust you will look after him. As for Morgana's maid, if she is found, she will of course be punished for breaking a prisoner out of his cell by being put in the stocks. However, afterwards, she may resume her position as Morgana's maid. This court is dismissed."

As Gaius began to leave with Merlin, Morgan following behind so she could tell Gwen (who was of course, still in the castle) of the good news, Arthur also began to follow when the king said, "Arthur, I would like to speak to you. Alone," he added, meaning that the guards better leave as well. The guards that left took the body with them, going to dispose of it somewhere or burn.

When they were gone, Arthur asked, "What is it you'd like to speak to me of?"

"I believe your story but I must know if you still care for this servant."

"I do but before you say anything let me speak," countered Arthur. "I understand I have a duty to this kingdom. Marriage sometimes is part of that duty because it can form new bonds with neighboring countries and it can also give me an heir. If need be, I will eventually marry but I will never stop loving Merlin. Besides, I do not plan to make a relationship between me and a servant public."

"But people would eventually find out and rumors would circulate."

"I am willing to take that chance. Besides, once I am king, if the people would not follow me simply because of who I care about, then they are not the people that I thought I was going to govern."

Uther sighed at his sons words. He hated this but what his son said was right. If he wanted to though, he could always still throw the servant out of Camelot or at least fire him from his position (Uther certainly had enough reason to). However, doing so would only create a rift even greater than what had happened these past few months and the king did not want that.

"Whether you marry or not you will need an heir somehow. I do not approve of this, I absolutely despise of it, but you are not a child anymore. You can make your own decisions and deal with any consequences yourself. You are dismissed now."

"Thank you," replied Arthur softly as he left to go see how Merlin was. In truth, he thought that a big part of why his father had originally been so against it was because he thought Merlin was a sorcerer (even though he really was).

_I'd need to change that law someday_, thought Arthur, _someday, when I am king_. He then continued on his way towards Merlin.

* * *

**AN: One more chapter and then it's the end. I might update tonight or tomorrow, who knows. I hope Arthur's little story was satisfactory and that you thought Uther would probably believe something like that as well.**


	11. Chapter 11

Only a week had passed and yet, everything was slowly going back to normal. Gwen 'came back' to the castle and was in the stocks for a while but afterwards, just as the king had said, she went back to being Morgana's maid. Both were very happy about this.

Also, Merlin's physical wounds had now completely healed. The bruises were gone and all the scabs had fallen off. A few scars still remained but once again Merlin was in top physical condition.

Arthur had hoped that the nightmares Merlin had experienced before were now gone as well for he hadn't said anything about them. However, one of those few nights when Merlin stayed in Arthur's room, the sorcerer had a nightmare.

Arthur woke up to find that his arms were no longer wrapped around his lover. Confused, he looked around to see Merlin standing in front of one of one of the windows in the room. His arms were wrapped around himself and as Arthur got closer, he could see he was shaking and that sweat covered his body.

"Another nightmare?"

He hadn't meant to but Merlin jumped at the sound of his voice. Turning slightly, Merlin nodded yes.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Merlin remained silent for some time until finally he moved back to the bed and sat down. When Arthur sat down beside him, Merlin began to talk. "It was horrible. It was like I was reliving it all over again. I can still feel his hands all . . . all over. I'm just waiting for the day when I wake up and it's him standing beside me."

"That day will never come," whispered Arthur. "You will forever stay by my side; never again will you be forced to leave."

"Do not promise what you cannot do."

"I know that I can do this. I love you and I am never letting you get hurt like that again," replied Arthur. He wrapped his hands around Merlin, pulling him close and kissing him softly on the cheek.

For some time they remained like that until finally Merlin asked, "Arthur, when did you become so sweet?"

"What are you talking about? Tomorrow my horses' stables need cleaning, you'll have to polish my armor, sharpen my sword, and in the midst of it all I might throw a boot at you."

"Pfft . . . pfffft . . . . HAHA!" Merlin burst out laughing and as he did so, both he and Arthur realized it was the first real laugh he had gave in a long time. "Thank you for that. You make my life worth living."

"And you give worth to everyone of my days," replied Arthur, letting his head rest on Merlin's shoulder.

The line was cheesy but Merlin didn't care. It was sweet and kind, two things Merlin desperately needed. Eventually, Arthur pulled him back towards the bed, pulling him even closer than before. Curled up together, Arthur kissed Merlin one more time and whispered something into his ear.

A small smile came across Merlin's face as he thought, _I love you too_.

They fell asleep and in the morning no one asked when the prince didn't get up until noon.

* * *

**AN: The last chapter is short I know but I hope you like it all the same since the ending is sweet. After all that angst I had to write something at least with a hint of cuteness in it. Also, I just want to quickly say thanks to all who followed, favorited, and/or reviewed this story. Since school is starting on Monday I don't know when I'll be able to start my next multi-chapter fanfic but hopefully it'll be soon. Until next time ^^.**


End file.
